This disclosure relates to thermal management within a turbomachine.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. These sections are axially sequentially arranged. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting the fan section and the compressor section.
In many turbomachines, some of the air in the compressor section is returned to the fan section. This returned air helps limit ice build-up, buffers seals, etc.